Hosting Halloween
by Darthrose
Summary: After being heavily recompensed, the Ootori family gave in to Tamaki Suoh’s pleading for hosting a Halloween Party at their newly bought estate. All is going smoothly until the arrival of an unexpected guest. Will everything crash and burn? OC added.
1. Chapter 1

**Hosting Halloween**

By: Crimson Essence

**A/N: **Happy (Belated) Birthday Janika-chan!!! Here's your present!

**Disclaimer: **If you consider the twins showing their 'brotherly love' as yaoi, then yes, this story has mild yaoi. Plus, there'll be a little (a lot) OOC to make the story work.

**Pairings: **KyouyaXOC, KaoruXOC, ?XOC, HikaruXKaoru

* * *

It was during one of those rare occasions when the students of Ouran High were gathered together on a school funded fieldtrip. And the trip's destination was one of Kyouya's family's newly bought larger estates which had been situated by a thick forest. But of course the Ootori family was heavily recompensed for their generosity – that being the only reason why they gave in to Tamaki Suoh's please for planning a Halloween Party there.

And so, with the Halloween preparations being readied for the students in the main room, currently restricted to those who weren't in the Host Club, not like they did much good for the preparations. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Honey, was constantly eating the candy for the Halloween party and had to be taken out by his more serious counterpart, Morinozuka. The twins and Tamaki were no help either. Since Haruhi was the obvious object of the Shadow King's affections, the boys took advantage of this fact to tease him by playing romantic around Haruhi, the only cross dressing female member of the Host Club. So, most of their time was filled with Haruhi being dragged around between the twins and Tamaki.

Soon, Takashi Morinozuka, nicknamed Mori, had to be summoned in order to drag out the three under the guise of entertaining the guests. And to stop the three from returning for their Haruhi, she too was sent out leaving only one member of the Ouran High's Host Club to work on the preparations. And that was the responsible parent of the club, the mother, Kyouya Ootori.

Letting out a sigh which reverberated through the chiseled marble parlor, bouncing off the pure white roman styled pillars which supported the lower foundation of the room. Only a quarter of the space had been completed, mainly his, Haruhi's and Mori's hard work. Luckily they had about one days before the actual party, this being the first. Hopefully by then the others would come to their senses that they should be responsible. The improbability of that ever happening was what caused Kyouya to sigh. He might as well continue by himself until the hired help arrived.

'_So troublesome…'_

* * *

On the Ootori family's grounds was where the Host Club members were entertaining their guests on picnic mats; which was an obvious change from the normal indoor services that they provided. As usual, the Hitachiin twins were providing the crowd with their public displays of affection while Tamaki was turning on his princely charms. Mori was acting as a babysitter to little Honey who ate cake after cake and was adored by his female fan base. Haruhi on the other hand, couldn't help but feel sorry for Kyouya who was working all alone on an idea which Tamaki thought of. She had half the mind to go back, drag the others with her and help out again, but thought against it. After all, Kyouya did throw them out.

Letting out a sigh Haruhi continued to put up her guise as a boy and amused her guests with light topics and her_ boyish_ charms.

* * *

Setting down the hammer which he had been using, Kyouya brushed away the sweat that had formed on his forehead with his sleeve. Letting out a sigh he sat down, took a gulp of water from a plastic bottle and let his eyes wander the unfinished room. This mansion must have been here for hundreds of years now by the looks of things. And it looked like everything was perfectly well kept even though this place had not been renovated ever since it had been made; a perfect place to spend a Halloween party. Oh well, once the festivity is over the Ootori family will do something about that.

Everything was silent around the raven haired bishounen as he enjoyed the rarity of the silence which couldn't possibly be granted by his peers in the Host Club. Just as the seventeen year old began to close his eyes, a giggle which chimed like the soft tinkling of bells could be heard not too far off causing Kyouya to snap back to reality. No one other than the Ouran Host Club was granted permission into the parlor till the Halloween Party; unless they were workers then that would be a different story. The only female in the club was Haruhi, and there was no way she could laugh like that. And even if she could, the sounds of Tamaki squealing at how cute it was would have followed along with the twins and Honey tackling Haruhi to the ground in a manner bordering on sexual harassment, but that didn't happen.

"Who's there?" Kyouya demanded as he got to his feet warily, eyes scanning the darkness which shrouded the unlit grand staircase which led to the second floor. The giggling started, but this time it was getting gradually louder as the individual neared from the top of the stairs. The body stopped moving when she reached the bottom for a moment but gracefully stepping into the dim lighting. As Kyouya guessed, the being was girl, but a rather pretty one though. If her light brown locks were an inch longer, they would have brushed against her shoulders. Her silky hair bounced lightly from side to side as she made her way towards Kyouya. As she neared him, he noticed that the color of her skin was abnormally pure, like glassy milk which contrasted beautifully with her dark blue orbs that shone under the faint lights.

Not wanting to look like he had been staring at her short, sleeveless white dress which flowed freely with every step she took, Kyouya brought his stormy grey eyes to her eyes. He had to look down because she could only reach up to his chin. "Are you a student from Ouran?" he questioned her in a gentle tone, the tone he used when speaking to ladies but not really giving a damn who or what they were. His eyes locked with hers for a moment as a mischievous smile spread across her face as she spoke in a misleading voice, "Yes, no and maybe."

The vice president of the Host Club raised an eyebrow in surprise. Usually his typical gaze would make girls stop and drool before spilling out the truth. But this one was different from the others, only slightly though. But whether she was different or not didn't matter. Soon enough he'll find out with a few swift strokes on this computer. "Alright then, what's your name Ms.?" He asked in a more seductive tone, removing his glasses to increase the effect as he wiped the miniscule specs of dust from it, showing off a small portion of his well refined stomach.

The fact that she began to giggle again caused Kyouya to think that he'd gotten her to reveal her name. That was all he needed to find out everything about her. "Friends call me Sa-chan," she merely implied, dodging Kyouya's true intentions. As she spoke she gazed up at the cobwebs which had been intricately woven across the roof and onto the diamond chandeliers which hung above. Kyouya, who had opened his mouth, shut it knowing that if he were to ask her another question about herself, she would dodge it as easily as she had dodged his earlier two. Instead, his gaze followed hers to fix on the cobwebs above. To him they signified the breeding grounds of pets, a completely different perspective from hers.

Almost as if reading his thoughts by a swift glance at his stoic features, Sa-chan's lips curved upwards into a smile before parting, "To you, they are pests whose lives are like sparks of fire, are they not?" Kyouya was a little surprised by her question, but he shook his head, "Calling those things sparks of fire would be unfit, for even the smallest spark could light a bonfire." As he spoke he returned his glasses to their original place, on the bridge of his nose, waiting for her response. "Is it?" she simply said, in a faraway tone which sounded as if her mind were elsewhere. This unlikely response caused Kyouya to fall silent, wondering what she meant by that and what she had meant before. This girl was definitely different, strangely different.

There was a moment of silence between the two before she spoke up, "Would you like me to help you with the party preparations?" This offer caught the third son of the Ootori family off guard, but he was able to hide that fact as he shifted his glasses once more.

"That would be…."

At first the raven haired bishounen wanted to decline the offer by saying it was unnecessary, but he had cut himself off. This girl wasn't like the others he had met at school or social gatherings. She seemed to be able to see the bigger picture in things as small, as supposedly insignificant as a spider in life. Maybe having someone to help around and talk to now and then wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe with her around, she wouldn't feel so forgotten.

Sa-chan patiently awaited his answer with a simple smile on her face. Finally he continued,

"…rather nice."

* * *

At that exact same time, the Hosts were being claimed by their next guests. The evening sun was quite beautiful as it glinted off the warm tea which had been poured into the cups of the guests by their individual hosts. Soon it would be time for the students to return to their lodgings in the main building, they would just have to avoid the closed off dancehall which could easily fit every female student in Ouran.

"Kaoru, I think we should check on Kyouya. He hasn't come out yet…" Hikaru, the elder of the two twins spoke up as they were engaging their customers in witty conversations and so forth. Kaoru's expression fell quite noticeably as tears sprung to his amber brown eyes causing his elder brother to panic. Wiping the tears from his younger brother's face, Hikaru spoke in a gentle, concerned tone, "What's wrong Kaoru?"

The twin averted his tortured gaze away from his brother's searching eyes. After exhaling softly, Kaoru spoke in a voice which was beginning to crack from strain to keep a hold of his emotions. "It's just… I wanted to spend some time with you tonight, but if you look for Kyouya-sempai… then…" His voice choked off as more tears cascaded down from his fair face. "Kaoru… what are you saying?" Hikaru demanded, his tone taking a more aggressive edge as his hand cupped Kaoru's chin, forcing the younger brother to look at him with an agonized stare.

"I'm afraid that… you would choose Kyouya-sempai over me… at least you wouldn't be forbidden to love him," Kaoru spoke in a soft tone, biting down on his lower lip, staring deeply into his brother's golden brown orbs which were wide with shock. "I… I'm afraid that you don't want me anymore…" he whispered, his voice growing fainter as every word brought more and more hurt to the two of them, and he knew that.

Hikaru let out a sigh as a sad smile crossed his lips, resting his forehead on Kaoru's, their faces and lips, only inches apart as he spoke, "Kaoru, I will never stop wanting you…" Kaoru let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around his elder brother pulling him into a passionate embrace. Hikaru happily complied by kissing the top of his younger brother's head. "I love you Kaoru," "I love you too Hikaru…"

Once those words were spoken, the girls who were being entertained by the brothers were in tears from watching this touchingly heart wrenching show of forbidden love. Though they couldn't help but squeal at those words. As the fan girls were blinded by the show in front of them, they did not notice the boys pull apart for a second and exchange satisfied smirks; another perfect display that would bring more girls to their fan base. Mission accomplished.

It was only later on when the twins remembered that they should check on Kyouya and the preparations. When they did, it was already quite late. The evening sun was beginning to set behind the mountains which stood firm in the west. And by now, their guests had already retired to their rooms for the night.

"Hey Kyouya, do you need hel-" before Hikaru could finish his sentence the sound of a girl's giggling could be heard. Exchanging curious glances, the twins made a mutual agreement on peeking, just for a second. Hikaru being the elder and more daring one of the two, decided to take the first look. So, the red head pushed the door open by an inch, large enough for him to glance inside and not be detected. What he saw surprised him.

Kyouya Ootori. _The_ Kyouya Ootori was talking _and_ laughing alongside some unknown girl with short brunette hair. That had never happened before. The cold, calculative vice-president hadn't shown any interest in girls before, so why now? What was so special about _this_ girl?

"Who's that?" Kaoru questioned as he pointed at the girl who stood beside Kyouya as they worked on painting a wall to make it look like it had blood on it. Kaoru looked up to see his younger brother's head resting on the top of his own. "No idea," Hikaru admitted, only because the girl had not once turned about to face them. He hadn't been able to see her face the entire time. "Hmm… I always thought Kyouya liked black, long haired girls…" Kaoru mused as he nudged the door open slightly. A small smirk crossed Kaoru's face causing Hikaru to raise an eyebrow in confusion. His brother was surely planning something, but what? "Do you think he likes her?" Kaoru continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The twins exchanged impish looks before Hikaru spoke, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The smirk that was on Kaoru's face only grew as he plainly stated, "Obviously."

Pushing open the door, Kaoru and Hikaru strolled in with matching smiles, mirroring each other's movements perfectly. "Hey Kyouya, do you need help?" Hikaru offered causing the vice-president and the unknown face to turn about to face them. The elder of the two was confused because he didn't recognize the girl's face. So it was obvious she hadn't been to the Host club before, if she had, Hikaru would've at least recognized a pretty face like hers. Turning to his younger brother to see his expression, a look of wide eyed shock crossed his own face. Kaoru couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as all he could do was stare, mouth hung ajar. Hikaru couldn't believe what he was seeing; his younger brother was smitten by this girl! This nobody!

'_Who the hell is this girl?'_ the red head fumed irately and he crossed his arms over his chest irritably. Hikaru felt like spitting out a string of crude words as his younger brother walked towards the young girl, though no words could escape his pursed lips. It was much too late for Kaoru now; the boy was completely blind sighted by her, unable to see anything but her. Hikaru could only shake his head furiously as Kaoru introduced the two of them to the girl as Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru couldn't believe his ears when the girl actually had the gall to give them her nickname, Sa-chan.

Hikaru nearly puked when he saw his younger twin grin sheepishly, asking her to call him Kaoru-kun and not Hitachiin-san which she had originally said. _'Don't make that face when we look exactly the same!!'_ Hikaru thought in distress as he too was pulled over and forced to allow her to talk to them like old friends. After being introduced to 'Sa-chan', Kyouya told her to go to bed and that he'd see her here tomorrow. And once she was gone, Kyouya's abnormally friendly state returned to its cold, calm demeanor as he shifted his glasses causing the light to bounce off it, enabling the teens to see his hard stare.

In a serious tone that caused a shiver to run down the Hitachiin twins spines and swallow the hard lump that had formed in their throats, Kyouya spoke in a metal grating voice, "If you two… even think of trying anything funny…" his voice trailed off as a smirk played its way onto his lips as he continued, "well, as my grandfather used to recall his world war 2 days, 'when my enemies slept in their bunks, that's when I got 'em'." With a smirk, the 'Shadow King' turned to leave, but just as he reached the door, he paused in mid step before speaking up, "And trust me, I know where you sleep."

And once those words were said, Kyouya left, letting the red heads to ponder on those reassuring words.

* * *

It was a new day and the hosts were entertaining their guests. Kyouya was on the phone, waiting for the workers to arrive so that he could instruct them with what to do. The party was to be held that night and even with the help of the mysterious Sa-chan, it just couldn't be done; unless the workers were willing to put aside their fears for nonsensical junk about the place being haunted by a young girl who had been murdered the day before her wedding, then they might just have a chance-- whatever that piece of garbage was.

To add onto the troubles that had already been placed on Kyouya's shoulders, two very important hosts hadn't arrived to amuse their guests, who were starting to worry if they were ever going to show up; the twins were never this late. Maybe they were planning some sort of prank or other. Well, the others had to just brace themselves for whatever was to come; whether it be ghosts, vampires, zombies or Honey who had just woken up. Wait, cross that last option out. The Host Club would never be able to prepare itself for the temperamental blond. Their worries subsided momentarily when they noticed the two redheads in the distance, but their fears soon returned when they overheard what the brothers were so engrossed about.

"Kaoru… Why are you doing this to me?" Hikaru demanded in a pained tone as he grasped his brother's hand with one of his while he held the other over his chest where his heart should be. Kaoru the younger cast his gaze to the ground as he spoke in a tear jerking voice, "I love you Hikaru… that's why we can't truly be together…" The elder of the twins bit his lower lip as he gazed into the amber eyes of his lookalike which were filled and brimming over with emotions. "Kaoru, please. I love you, so please. Don't…. don't do this to me! Don't leave me-" Hikaru's pleading stopped short when Kaoru rested his head against his chest. His body trembling uncontrollably, struggling to keep with tears a bay, only to fail. "Hikaru… I beg you… don't make this any harder than it should be… If you really love me… then… you have to let me go," he breathed slowly, his voice nearly failing as he spoke.

He felt like his words were ripping both of them apart. This wasn't what he wanted; this wasn't how their love should've ended. This was just leaving them with a pain that would never diminish; no matter how much time were to pass. This was the unbearable curse of the twins.

"I do love you… but please, just tell me why," Hikaru pleaded as he brushed the tears from his younger brother's face only to have more replace them. Kaoru exhaled softly before speaking hesitantly, "I have… fallen in love with another…someone that I _can_ be with…" These words caused the elder brother's eyes to widen and his pupils dilate. He was still for many seconds before he slowly, he released his trembling hands from his brother's shoulders. Taking a step back with his darkened gaze now downcast, his lips parted slightly, quivering before he shut them again. After taking a breath of the cold air, which seemed to stop in his throat, building a lump of pain in it as bitter tears formed in his eyes, Kaoru exhaled slowly.

In a strained voice he asked, "Is it… Is it Kyouya…?" The words sounded so pained, so tortured; almost as if just those words were killing him. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the back by a blunt dagger a thousand times, and the pain wasn't going to let up any time soon. Now he knew how Kaoru felt when he thought that his elder brother was beginning to love Kyouya. Why were the roles being reversed now?

The girls who were overhearing their conversation were starting to panic, wondering what was going to happen to the brotherly love. Some worried if their favorite twin was beginning to have the hots for the clubs Vice-President, Kyouya Ootori, who by the way wasn't even there. Others just wondered what was going to happen next.

Kaoru merely shook his head, relieving some of the girls from their worries. He couldn't bring himself to look into the grief-stricken eyes which he had caused. It was entirely his fault; and he knew it. He knew he should have sealed his feelings from the very beginning, but he knew he couldn't. He knew what he had to do. But how could he have known that it would've been this hard.

Now, with eyes blinded by anger and hatred to the one who had stolen his brother from him, Hikaru spoke, "Then, is it, _her_?" His voice broke on the last word, clenching his fists so hard that they paled. He could feel a warm, sticky liquid trickle from the cracks between his fingers and a sharp, stinging pain that followed; but he didn't let up. Kaoru simply bit his lower lip, not even trying to answer the question that both of them knew the answer to. Hikaru did not wait any longer as he turned to storm away, towards the place where the party would be held and most probably towards Sa-chan's whereabouts. He was not going to let things end like this. He was going to do whatever it took to regain his brother's love; whatever it took.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru pleaded as he tried to pull back his one and only twin. The hot head didn't bother to wait and he yanked his arm from his brother's weak grasp. The younger winced slightly from the suffering that he not only felt on the outside, but in his heart as well. He felt like the world had been ripped from under him, causing the younger redhead to fall to his knees. The sound of Kaoru's tortured heart and soft gasp for air caused Hikaru to stop for a moment and turn his head to show an apologetic look filled with pain and anguish-- as if he were looking into the eyes of one who was already dead to him. Turning his back, the elder twin rushed off without another word of solace.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru choked back the tears but they simply trailed down his face as his hands gathered the grass beneath them into fists. The girls who were around him merely stood still, unable to comprehend the immensity of his aching heart. Many tried to speak, but none could find the proper words to save his heart. After inhaling deeply, Kaoru got to his feet, dusting the dirt and blades of grass from his knees. "I must stop him… Before he does anything reckless," he whispered under his breath as he ran forward, ignoring the voices of his adoring fans as they tried to console him.

* * *

Sa-chan's back met with the cold hard ground causing her to cringe from the impact. One second she had been setting up tables and beating out the curtains, and then the next she had been tackled into them. She tried to struggle with her attacker but couldn't see for her vision was blocked by the dusty curtain which had fallen on top of her. Though, the brunette was able to swipe through the darkness and land a lucky claw on the face of her perpetrator. But before the girl could do anymore than that, she felt two hands grab her wrists, pulling them above her head which made it harder for the brunette to resist. The assailant took both of her slim wrists into his large hand before bringing his free hand up to rip the curtain off the two of them.

Sa-chan gasped when she saw his face, those two familiar amber eyes, that unruly red hair. It was Kaoru's elder brother what's-his-face! The girl opened her mouth to scream, but her protests were muffled by his free hand which easily overpowered all her efforts. In a rough voice which was trembling with resentment, he spoke, "Shut up… all this is your fault… because of you Kaoru, he…" The red head bit his lower lip to stop himself from saying anymore. What he wanted to say couldn't be put in words so easily; no one could describe how he felt. His suffering was indescribable.

Sa-chan's eyes were wide in confusion; not knowing what had happened to her favorite twin. But either way, she bit down on Hikaru's hand, hard.

Hikaru cussed a few times as he withdrew his hand. Just as his grip slackened, the girl broke free, tackling him to the ground mercilessly. "What the-" before the red head could utter another word, the brunette grabbed his collar, pulling him to his feet causing him to choke in the process. "What happened to Kaoru-kun?" she demanded, slamming him against the rock wall behind him. The twin winced and tried to pull away but to no avail. For a half pint like her, she sure had a strong grip. What the fudge was she on? Steroids?

Hikaru bit his lower lip unhappily, sealing his lips and mentally tossing away the key. There was no way he was going to tell her that his brother liked her. What if she liked him or would begin to like Kaoru if he told her how his little brother felt about her? There was no fudging way in hell he was going to let that happen! And there was no way he was going to use the F bomb in a K+ rated story!

Before anymore words could be exchanged between the two, another voice entered the fray. "That's enough," the familiar voice spoke causing Sa-chan to release her iron grip on Hikaru's collar. For a moment, the demonic tone of voice caused her to tense slightly, but the familiarity of the voice was reassuring enough. Spinning a full 180 degrees the brunette came face to face with the vice-president of the Host Club; Kyouya Ootori, who was shifting his glasses in a way which meant danger for Hikaru; supposedly for trying something 'funny'. But the petit little girl in front of him couldn't have known that, right?

"Exactly… what were you trying to do, Hikaru?" Kyouya's ice cold voice was beginning to spend chills down Hikaru's spine. He knew that whatever the Ootori was planning to do, it was not going to be pretty. Hikaru Hitachiin prayed silently that his senior would let him off the hook this once; but seeing as how Kyouya had entered the room at such an awkward timing, only the worst could be expected. After all, Kyouya did say he knew where he slept so…

Shaking that thought out of his head, Hikaru swallowed hard, not wanting to imagine the horrific things that might happen. In a strained voice, keeping the deep rooted fear he felt out of it, the older twin spoke, "I was just…" he seemed to struggle with what words he should use in a delicate situation such as this. After all, Kyouya had seen Hikaru 'sexually harassing' the girl he liked. It's not like the twin held any feelings towards the girl other than hatred. Sensing Kyouya's growing impatience as the raven haired third year tapped a finger on his forearm, waiting for an explanation, Hikaru let out a defeated sigh before saying, "I wasn't thinking…"

"Sure you weren't…" Kyouya muttered sarcastically under his breath as he stepped in between both the 'victim' and her 'attacker'. Letting out an irritated sigh, the 'Shadow King' turned his attention to the now ripped curtain which hung in its place by a few hooks. How was he going to fix that before the party which would be held in, like what? Two hours. "Get out…" he muttered the gruff order in an uneven tone, mainly towards Hikaru, but the feeling was rather open to both him and Sa-chan. Hikaru shut his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. Maybe Kyouya had forgotten his threat. Good…

"Your punishment will be handed out later…" the Vice-president continued causing the older twin to swallow hard.

"But…" before Sa-chan's voice trailed off as she heard the door behind them swing open. Both she and Hikaru turned to face the third year student who stood frozen in his place, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. He looked like a drowning goldfish gasping for air. Now that is a comparison. His sapphire blue eyes were wide and his pupils had dilated. His naturally bright complexion had paled tremendously as incomprehensible words spewed from his trembling lips. Raising a shaky hand he pointed his index finger directly at the brunette who stood behind Kyouya with a confused look positioned on her face. This reaction caused the two boys to turn their attention to the girl, but saw nothing wrong with her; and so, they simply turned back to their president with questioning looks.

'_What's his problem? He looks like he's seen a ghost. Oh wait…'_ Sa-chan giggled slightly at the thought; and as she did, the blond student threw his arms up in the air and ran screaming out of the room as if the devil was right behind him. Kaoru, who was about to enter the room, stepped to the side in order to avoid being trampled by the President of the Host Club.

A droplet of sweat formed at the back of Kaoru's head as he wondered what the heck was going on. He stood rooted in his spot for a couple seconds, blinking, before deciding to peer inside. Everything seemed normal, so what could have possibly freaked the president out other than the fake ghosts which had been hung behind Sa-chan and the torn curtains, but other than that, everything seemed pretty much set. Though, Kaoru was rather surprised that almost everything had been set up perfectly even though Kyouya had stated that the workers hadn't arrived to help. Maybe he was just bluffing so that the others wouldn't come in and ruin everything; but it looks like the vice-president's attempts were futile…

When Kaoru stepped in, he sensed the air of confusion quickly dissolve into tenseness as Hikaru began glowering over Kyouya's shoulder; aiming the death glare at the brunette standing behind the third year student. The younger twin couldn't help but feel like he was the cause of all this discord. Oh really? I wonder what makes him think that.

"Hikaru," Kaoru sighed as he strolled over, shaking his head. When the twin placed a hand on his counterpart's shoulder, Hikaru flinched slightly but did not pull away. "You really like taking things too far, but that's why I love you more than anyone else," Kaoru said, pulling his brother into a warm embrace which shocked the older twin. Didn't Kaoru just say that he was in love with Sa-chan? If yes, then why was Kaoru saying this now? And if no, why had Hikaru wasted the past ten minutes of his life? What's going on with this story??

"B-but I thought you said you loved-" Kaoru placed one of his slender fingers on Hikaru's protesting lips, silencing the elder of the two. "I. Love. You," Kaoru firmly stated, stressing out each word to make sure he was heard. "B-but-" The older twin couldn't complete his sentence due to the fact that his younger brother had cupped his chin, focusing his gaze right into his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself Hikaru," he said firmly with complete sincerity that he really did love his twin. "Kao…" Once again, Hikaru was cut off in mid wording, but this time it was by Sa-chan. Hikaru frowned and couldn't help but wonder if today was 'cut Hikaru off before he can finish a word' day.

Sa-chan who looked like realization had dawned on her bluntly stated, "Seme and uke!" As the fair skinned girl said 'seme', she pointed at Kaoru and when she continued to 'uke' she pointed at the older twin. Now this unforeseen reaction caused everyone to stare at her with vacant expressions. Was this what the twins looked like to her? Well, yeah.

Kyouya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as a fleeting thought crossed his mind for a fraction of a second, _'Otaku?'_

The first one to break the silence was obviously an embarrassed Hikaru, something that wasn't quite unusual, but not that usual either. "N-no! He's not seme! I'm seme!" he stuttered trying to regain his footing as being the dominant figure among the two. This futile effort caused Kaoru to chuckle slightly, holding his brother in place. "See Hikaru? Even she says I'm seme. But if you want, I could let you be seme now and then," Kaoru offered in a teasing tone causing Hikaru's face to flush a bright red.

As twins continued their banter, Kyouya leaned towards Sa-chan, whispering in her ear, "Can I ask you to do something for me?" The brunette was a little surprised because the party would begin in less than half an hour. The room was complete, but the torn curtain was still there. But either way, she nodded and followed the raven haired bishounen who swiftly led her out of the room, up the stairs and to his own room, away from prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to follow Chuang Yi's version of his name as Kyouya Ootori. Unlike Viz Media's Kyoya Ootori, or FUNimation as Kyoya Otori, or by Nippon Television's Japanese-language website as Kyoya Ootori.

-This is my first _**somewhat**_ yaoi story. Though I don't think I'll be doing any hardcore yaoi yet. .

**Second part coming out as soon as possible. Be ready for some major OOC comedy.**

**Thoughts, comments, corrections? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hosting Halloween**

**Chapter 2:**

_**--Crimson Essence**_

**A/N:** Be ready for an excessive out of character (OOC) chapter from beginning to end.

* * *

"Haruhi!!!" wailed Tamaki who tackled into the cross-dressing member of the Host Club with tears streaming down his face in the usual 'Tamaki manner'. Usually those tears would only come when he saw his beloved 'daughter' in a cute dress as a girl or if he was ultra scared or if he had been emotionally hurt by someone or other. Today, it was all of the above.

In a form fitting black suit, padded to look like muscle with a charcoal toned wrapped around her body, Haruhi looked like an assassin in disguise as a thief, ready to steal his heart. The brunette tried to pry his grasp from her waist with her gloved hands but to no avail. So, with the use of one of her combat boots, the second year student kicked her senior off of her in a manner which would have caused at least a couple broken bones. But in anime land, broken bones were nothing!

Pulling off the cloth-like mask that covered the bottom half of her face, she let out an exasperated sigh. "What happened this time Tamaki?" she questioned, her tone edging on irritation. After being forced into this ridiculous get up by a pleading Honey and a rather 'convincing' Mori, she was not in the mood for the Host Club's President and his nonsense. Well, at least Honey hadn't made her dress up in a matching rabbit costume like his. That was much, much more degrading.

"I s-saw a-a g-gh-ghost!" he stammered, wide eyed in fear which caused Haruhi to raise an eyebrow. Well, this was certainly stupid. The President, a third year student, believed that he saw a ghost. Great…

Letting out a sigh, the brunette squatted down to his level before speaking in a soft, slow manner which was equivalent to that of a teacher speaking to a five year old. "Tamaki… there's no such things as ghosts… you most probably saw one of the props…" she sighed once more as she patted him head as the blond hid in the folds of her cloak. Just like a child. A small smile curved onto Haruhi's lips; but it didn't last very long for the moment it appeared, Tamaki lost all his fear and reverted to his 'fatherly' state and attempted to hug her. Only to fail with a boot shaped mark on his face for his efforts.

* * *

Kyouya's room was dimly lit, like every other room in the mansion, but it was enough to avoid bumping into sharp corners or other objects. Sitting comfortably at the edge of his bed was Sa-chan as she watched Kyouya rummage through his closet, wondering what he was looking for. If she had a sick mind then she would have thought about condoms. But hey, this is a K+ rated story so that wasn't going to happen. Finally, the raven haired bishounen pulled out a rather beautiful wedding dress made out of satin and silk, smooth to the touch despite the French lacing. It looked old, not the dirty, crumpled kind of old, it just looked old. Like it had been made many years ago but was left untouched all this time.

The brunette couldn't help but feel nostalgia and sadness wash over her as Kyouya held it out to her. "Please wear this to the party," he requested as he placed the dress in her arms. "But…" her voice trailed off as her hands ran over the soft silk which was the color of pure milk. She bit her lower lip for a moment before nodding with a smile, "Of course, Kyouya-kun."

Although surprised by her sudden familiarity with his name, Kyouya nodded his head before turning to leave, letting her change alone, obviously. And at any rate, it was time for the party to start. And what good would the party be if the one who had planned everything wasn't there? He just hoped that the torn curtain would add to the Halloween atmosphere instead of ruin it. Since everything else was perfect, he didn't want that one little detail to ruin everything. Even though he wasn't the one who had finished preparing the party room, he had a pretty clear idea of who did.

* * *

During the party, the twins were both dressed up as wizards, although the look seemed to be crossing the boundaries of wizards and witches. Those devils were being flocked by their fans that were glad that they were back together again. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't dressed up as devils instead to match their personalities. Honey, who was in a pure white rabbit costume, was sitting on the shoulders on his loyal cousin. And what better outfit to make him wear other than a plush dog outfit? The two were being adored, mainly Honey, for their costumes. Tamaki, as usual, was predictable enough to dress up as a prince while Haruhi took to the darker side as an assassin crossing over to ninja territory. Practically everyone was dressed up for this occasion. Even Kyouya was dressed as a vampire as he greeted the guests at the foot of main stairs. This fact confused Haruhi as she began to speculate if he were waiting for someone.

'_If so, who?'_

Just as she asked the question in her head, her eyes noticed a pale skinned girl in a wedding dress; slowly descend from the top of the staircase. The bottom of her dress flared out from underneath and gently brushed against the floor. The top seemed like a corset for it was laced up all along the back.

Haruhi felt perplexed for she had never seen the girl's face before which was quite strange. All the girls that were attending this party were all valued customers of the Host Club, so why couldn't she recognize this girl? Just as she took a step towards the brunette, she stopped when she noticed Kyouya quickly make his way up the stairs and guide the unknown face to the balcony to be alone.

"Oh. He likes her," Haruhi muttered to herself in surprise. She didn't even have to think hard about that. The words came so easily out of mouth. Though, her sudden statement caused the girls she was entertaining to look up at her questioningly. "What did you say Haruhi-san?" asked one of her adoring fans. Haruhi simply shook her head before shooting them one of her dazzling smiles filled with natural innocence, "It's nothing. Please don't worry yourselves." And with those words said, the girls swarmed the 'Natural', forgetting all about what she had previously said.

* * *

**A/N: OOCness is coming if it hasn't yet. OOC= Out of Character**

"Brother, why did you do that just now?" Hikaru questioned as the two were getting fruit punch for the ladies who were chatting animatedly at their table. "Do what?" questioned the younger twin, not looking up as he poured the pink liquid into the ruby rimmed cups. "You know," Hikaru shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before lowering his voice a couple volumes when he said, "You really liked that girl. And the plan was that I be the bad guy so that you can be the prince charming. What changed?" Kaoru merely chuckled before shaking his head, "Well, I was afraid that you might get jealous. So I thought otherwise."

"Be serious Kaoru," Hikaru snapped out of irritation. That was the first time he had ever asked his younger the brother, the 'responsible' one to be serious. Why was everyone reversing roles today? Next thing you know, Mori will suddenly become a talkative flirt while Honey will fall into his monstrous state. Let's just hope that doesn't happen tonight of all nights.

Sadly, the sudden squeals of delight from Honey and Mori's table spoke otherwise. Turning their attention towards the table, the twins' eyes widened and their jaws dropped in unison when they saw Takashi Morinozuka, the supposedly stoic and reserved member of the Host club, shooting a charming smile in their direction as he seduced women left and right as easily as breathing. What the heck is going on with Ouran High's Host Club? Fearful that their simple thought might have come true, the Hitachiins slowly turned to Honey's direction. But the little guy wasn't there.

"Where'd Honey go?" Hikaru thought aloud as he scanned the crowd. After a few more moments he shrugged his shoulders before turning his gaze back to his younger brother and picking up the conversation from where it had left off, "So anyway, why?" Kaoru merely shrugged his shoulders as if the answer were so simple. "Well, Kyouya seems to really like her and she seemed to like him too so… uh oh…"

_**CHOMP!**_

There was a momentary silence between the two and it took Hikaru several moments to feel an immense pain run up from his hand which had just been bitten, to his shoulder and back again.

"Oh my god!!!" Hikaru screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook his hand wildly, trying to fling Honey across the room; or at least try to make Honey let go of his pained hand. This was the second time today it was bitten. God dammit. "Please let go Honey-sempai," Kaoru pleaded on his brother's behalf only to have Honey direct his wrath onto the younger twin. The red head swallowed hard and only had enough time to take a step back before Honey released Hikaru and lunged for Kaoru's panicked face.

"H-Honey-sem- ow!" Kaoru cried out as he fell on his back with Honey still stuck, arms and legs wrapped around the younger twin's head. "Where… is… Usa-chan?!?!" his roar would have easily put any lion to shame. Oh great, so this is what set him off? Now no one was safe, well, maybe Haruhi; just as long as she stood out of attack range.

"How should we know?? Now let go of Kaoru!!" Hikaru demanded as he tried in vain to pull Honey off of Kaoru. Though small in stature, the blond really had one hell of a grip. "No!!" Honey yelled back, although his voice was muffled with the younger twin's hair. If this wasn't such a scary moment, this would have been considered rather adorable, funny even.

"Honey, calm down," Tamaki ordered as he entered the scrimmage, gently knocking the small sized teen on the head to grab his attention. Really, this was too much. There was no proof that the Hitachiin twins had taken the stuffed rabbit. And even if they had taken Usa-chan, attacking them so mercilessly wasn't right. Not even they deserved Honey's ultimate fury. And at any rate, the mood of the party was being destroyed by Honey's fit of rage. Soon he would wish that he hadn't done that for a pair of charcoal colored eyes shone with anger in the distance.

"Getting angry and trying to rip other people's faces off won't help anything," Tamaki scolded, but just as he finished the last syllable, his entire world had been ripped from under his feet as he flew through the air. In that split second, all Tamaki could do was squeak before his body collided into the tiled floor. Groaning, Tamaki could've sworn he saw miniature faces of Haruhi circling around him but soon his eyes focused on the towering giant that hovered over him with a dangerous aura. This caused Tamaki to swallow hard, because he realized his scolding Honey had ignited an unforgiving flame inside Takashi Morinozuka. And what was to happen next was not going to be pretty.

* * *

'_Oh great…. What are those idiots doing now?'_ Haruhi thought with a sigh as she excused herself from her guests' presence. As she began to make her way towards the commotion, she noticed a plush white rabbit sitting in the corner of the room. It most probably had been left there when Mori felt like it was time to become 'sleepy'. Letting out another sigh of exasperation, she walked over and picked it up.

"Honey," Haruhi called out in her usual, calm manner. Both the twins and Tamaki's eyes flew wide open as they told her to run to safety. Too bad Tamaki was being pulverized by Mori while Hikaru and Kaoru were too busy trying to defend themselves from Honey. None of which were going very well. It was more like a one sided battle in favor of the midget and the behemoth.

Upon hearing his name being called, Honey whipped about, eyes narrowed like daggers, ready to strike. But the moment he processed who had called his name, he paused himself in mid strike. He wouldn't hurt Haruhi because he saw her as the elder sister he never had; except that he is actually older.

Raising the little stuffed bunny to his level, she spoke in a soothing voice, "Usa-chan was eating some candy, but he's back now." Those words caused Honey's gaze to soften as he slowly released Kaoru's face and took Usa-chan from Haruhi's hands. "Usa-chan…" he mumbled into the white rabbit, hugging it tightly to his body. As he did so he let out a small yawn which sounded like a puppy yawning. And that is by the way, one of the most adorable things in the world. It was an endearing sight to behold and the girls who at first had been by Honey's sudden ferocity, melted by his cuteness.

Taking his hand in hers, Haruhi spoke in a kind voice, "Let's take you and Mori for a nap." Nodding slowly, Honey took Mori's hand and was led back to their room. It was rather cute. It was like watching a father and mother taking their child to bed; much to Tamaki's chagrin.

* * *

A/N: This is where the slight vampire knight crossovering begins which excessive OOCness

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You look beautiful in that dress; like a real bride," Kyouya complimented Sa-chan, causing a light blush to paint her cheeks. The two were standing on the marble balcony which overlooked the forest below them, unaware of what was going on back at the party. The full moon shone brightly with all its might, easily outshining the stars which had been sprayed across the midnight sky. The small gems seemed to twinkle in protest but remained unheard by the rest of the world. A cool breeze picked up in the distance causing leaves to rustle gently and birds to shift positions trying to find a better place to spend the night.

Kyouya had removed his glasses and replaced them with contacts for an important purpose. But still, it stung quite a bit when he put it on, reminding him of why he didn't like contacts in the first place; painfully stupid but useful contractions. Why did he force himself to do something like that? It was just not logical! "And you look very handsome without your glasses on," she noted teasingly causing Kyouya to smirk slightly when he remembered why. Love was never logical.

"So I've been told."

There was a moment of silence, not an awkward silence, just silence, as Sayuki made her way towards to edge of the balcony, gazing off into the distant hills and valleys. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously, situating herself on the edge of the balcony, the moonlight gently reflected off her deep blue eyes. Even without looking at her face, the Ootori could easily tell that her mind was miles away just by listening to the tonality of her voice. Kyouya felt hesitant but nodded his head, "Is your real name, Sayuri Takahashi?" Her reaction was one of surprise as he had caught her off guard; obviously she had not expected him to ask her that question. He knew that he'd struck his mark, and so he did not need her to answer his question.

Pulling a picture out of his pocket, he showed it to her. Inside the white framing was a young girl, maybe seventeen to eighteen years of age. Her short, hair missed her shoulders by an inch and her wide smile lit up her features tremendously. In the picture she wore the exact same dress Sayuri was wearing in that moment; the only difference was the fact that the girl in the image was frozen in time while the girl that stood in front of him was free to roam as she pleased. In other words, look wise, there was no difference. If the image wasn't over fifty years old, Kyouya would've said that it was her. But that couldn't be possible, would it?

"This… is you? Sayuri Takahashi?" he asked, even though the question sounded more like a statement. The brunette was silent for a few moments before nodding her head once. So it was her. But how? That shouldn't be possible. This picture was taken fifty three years ago. It if really was her, she would be at least seventy years old, but she looked just like she had in the picture; as if her beauty had been frozen in time. What's going on?

"What… are you…?" Kyouya asked slowly as he kept the picture in his pocket. "Hmm… I wonder…" she muttered to herself, her eyes glanced off into the distance as if remembering something from a long time ago. There was a momentary pause between the two before she spoke up in a heavy voice, "I'm not living… that's for sure. But I'm not dead either. I'm considered a creature of the night. I'm not a zombie because I can still think. I'm not a ghost because I am tangible. I'm not a werewolf for I do not morph. I don't hunger, but I thirst. What do you think I am?" Kyouya fell silent as his eyes widened. It couldn't be possible, but how things were beginning to seem, it was rather likely. How else could you remain the same for fifty years? Well, plastic surgery's one way, but that's beside the point!

"You… you don't kill people to drink their blood, do you?" Kyouya carefully picked out his words, unsure of what he was to say. Now that he thought about it, everything made more sense. How on earth had Sayuri been able to prepare the entire party by herself other than working all night long without a single break otherwise? Not only that, she was too good looking to be human. It was not possible. Plus, he should have recognized the look in Tamaki's eyes as being true fear and not some overreaction. The President of the Host Club was said to be more sensitive to things such as this.

The raven haired bishounen wasn't actually afraid of her, even if she was a monster, he was just afraid of what she could do. Sayuki giggled softly at his submissiveness, and again the chime of bells could be heard in her voice. Maybe that was just one of her many traits used to seduce men into who knows where so that she could drink their blood. "No, no. I've given up killing for blood. Now I just go to the blood bank," she said with a kind smile as she ran a hand through her short brown hair, acting as if the fact that she had taken a few lives didn't mean a thing to her.

Her unfeeling nature towards the subject caused Kyouya to shudder slightly, something he had never done or felt before. This was the first time he had ever felt fear to anyone, and a girl no less. To feel this fear made him feel alive inside. Maybe this girl was the one for him. Someone who could make him feel things that he had never felt before. Yes. Now all he had to do was ask one more question.

"So, how do you become a… vampire?" he asked curiously, unsure of how to phrase his sentence, but it came out alright for something that could be life changing. His question surprised Sayuri, but she soon laughed, this time Kyouya was surprised. Why was she laughing? Was what he said really that funny?

"I… Sorry, it's just that I can't turn you into a vampire. I'm not a pureblood," she simply stated once she regained composure, smoothening out her features. "Pureblood?" Kyouya asked curiously with a raised eyebrow as she nodded her head, beginning to clarify the details. "A pureblood is a vampire without a single trace of human DNA in their lineage; Hence the word pure blood. Only they can turn humans into level D vampires, the second lowest level of vampires," she merely stated shifting her weight to her other foot. This was rather too much for a mere mortal to take in, so Sayuki was trying to make things as simple as possible. Her eyes glanced down to her watch before returning to Kyouya's face. Letting out a sigh she continued, "The highest level are the purebloods, Level B are the aristocrats who have slight human genes which Level C vampires are those who have much more human DNA. And as I said before, I'm the second lowest level, Level D's who are ex-humans. The lowest level of vampires is a level E, though they aren't really considered vampires anymore; just mindless beings, crazed by their thirst for blood. Those are the ones who did not receive the saving blood of the one who had first turned them into a vampire."

"Have you…received that blood?" Kyouya asked, unable to hide his worry. It would have obviously been bad if she was a crazed vampire fueled only by her thirst for blood. If that were the case, he'd most probably run as fast as his mortal legs could take him. But before he could do so, the brunette bobbed her head up and down before she simply stated, "Yeah. My fiancé was the one who requested that his best friend were to turn me into a vampire before I died." As she spoke she couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking of the one she was to marry someday.

"Oh." Moments passed in silence before the intensity of the word hit Kyouya. She was engaged. Why did she not mention that important fact sooner?? "Oh…" he mumbled, much softer this time. Of course. She's lived for seventy years. Surely by now she would have or at least have had a lover some time in her life. Now, in a much more strained voice, Kyouya forced to keep his composure up as he said, "So… what level vampire is he?"

"Oh, Takuma? Well he's a Level B, and aristocrat," she pointed out with a proud smile. After all, she had known him even before she had been transformed into what she was now. The two used to go to the same school about fifty years ago, Cross Academy. It's surprising that the place is still standing despite housing both human classes in the mornings and night classes for the vampires. In a way, she was grateful she had always been a sickly girl in the past. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have met Takuma Ichijo at the hospital as he checked on one of Sayuki's classmates, Yuki.

Kyouya bit his lower lip before nodding his head, "So I see that there's no way I could become a vampire like you?" This statement-like-question caused Sayuri's eyes to fly wide open. This life that she lived was a nice one to her; but only because she had nothing to lose in her previous life. Unlike the Ootori who had family, friends, love and everything to lose. No, she was not going to let him become a vampire; surely not. Not even if he begged. This was not the life she would wish upon those who have the rest of their life to live. She didn't want him to feel the unbearable thirst and maybe hurt someone close. And so, she merely shook her head, with a soft no.

Kyouya gritted his teeth together but said no more. Dammit! When did this story become a crossover with the Vampire Knight series?? Glancing up at the 'Story Type' and then to the 'Category', Kyouya swore mentally not noticing that this really was a crossover between Vampire Knight and Ouran High School Host Club. Frowning angrily, the raven haired bishounen cursed the writer of this story, saying that the pairings were a lie. This was supposed to be a KyouyaXOC story with a little Hikaru, Kaoru action! Why was there more Hikaru, Kaoru action than Kyouya, Sayuki action?? Where the hell did Takuma Ichijo come from??

"You forget, Kyouya-kun, that there is also a Kaoru, OC pairing as well as an unknown pairing between the OC who is someone from Vampire Knight," a voice that came from the doorway caused the two to whip about, coming face to face with Honey-sempai. Though, something was different about him. Yes, something truly different. He seemed as if he were possessed by an evil spirit; a rather smart, all knowing spirit. "You're not Honey," Kyouya stated plainly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The blond boy with the body structure of a twelve year old merely smirked before saying, "No. I am-"

Before 'Honey' could finish his sentence, a streak of white and gold crossed in front of the three at a blinding pace before coming to a halt in front of Sayuki; subsequently getting in between her, Kyouya and the possessed body.

"Sorry I'm late Sayuki. My grandfather didn't want me to leave without finishing up the paperwork," the blond haired male spoke with an apologetic smile. Kyouya guessed that this was 'Takuma Ichijo', Sayuki's fiancé. The word almost made Kyouya bite off his own tongue. "Well, if you stopped procrastinating and reading your manga, you might actually get something done," she bluntly stated with a sly smile which caused the blond to laugh in a slightly pained tone. She was right about that, but how could he possibly stop reading manga? Manga is life but had become the second love of his existence the moment Sayuki appeared in it; but still… It was hard for him to put his priorities straight.

"Ahh… Takuma… it's so nice to finally meet you," Honey spoke in a snake like voice, rather creepy coming from the small body. He was like Lord Voldemort; just smaller, cuter, with hair on his head and a nose on his face. "Who are you?" Takuma questioned, now becoming defensive while Kyouya couldn't help but feel that he was being edged out of the story. Honey's evil grin widened, if it were all possible, before stating his reptilian voice, "you know who I am…" The vampire's eyes widened as his mouth parted, quivering ever so slightly, "You mean you're…" his voice trailed off as the little blond boy nodded, "I am." This exchange continued several more times.

"You're…"

"I am…"

Seeing as how this would lead to nowhere, Kyouya shook his head and thought aloud, "This is stupid… I'm leaving." And with that he turned to leave. He stopped a few times to look back, just to check if anyone, preferably Sayuki, bothered to come after him like any other KyouyaXOC story would have, or any romance story in the first place. Sadly, his epic departure remained unnoticed by the three. He also couldn't help but feel like Tamaki, and that fact caused him to shudder slightly.

Also seeing how this trade of 'you are's and 'I am's would never cease, Sayuki decided to butt in. "Alright, what in the holy name of Macaroni and Cheese, are you talking about?" she demanded. Takuma, finally remembering that she actually existed, turned his attention to the girl, explaining, "Remember what I told you about a few weeks ago, about how whatever we do, say and think are all written down like we're characters of the story?" Sayuki rolled her eyes in annoyance, which was a rather rare reaction from her, though it was becoming something expected every time Ichijo would rant about how they were characters in a manga called Vampire Knight and right now they were characters in some random girl's fan fiction. Who could believe something as stupid as that? Ever since he'd stepped through a so-called 'portal to another dimension', he returned a changed man.

"Yeah, yeah, you tell me that every waking second… as well as the conspiracy about Candyland being true," she said, rolling her eyes once again. This was just like the time when Ichijo ranted on and on about aliens coming from outer space in the guise of children trying to steal candy from the poor unsuspecting humans on Halloween. God, it was Halloween! Sayuki just couldn't see the point of Takuma aiming a shot gun at five year old kids. God… she had fallen in love with an idiot. But at least he's a cute idiot. So that's something at least.

"Well, yeah, this is the person who's doing all of that! And stop remembering that time about the shot guns and the little alien kids!" Ichijo snapped causing Sayuki to let out an exasperated sigh. "Those weren't aliens! They were five year old human children wearing alien costumes which said 'made from China'!" _'That's what Kaname said too…'_ Ichijo thought to himself, pouting slightly in the process. "And by the way, how'd you know I was thinking?" she continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichijo simply blinked a couple of times before saying, "because the words were in English subtitles at the bottom of the screen." The brunette vampire looked down but saw nothing before reverting to her 'what the fudge' face. This is still a K+ story!!!

Before the two could say anymore, Honey who had been waiting patiently for the past five paragraphs, finally spoke up, "If you haven't forgotten, I'm still here… Well, I feel offended now, so I'm going to write myself off for the heck of it!" With that said the possessed Honey leapt off the balcony. It would have been considered a perfect swan dive if he had not landed onto the hard concrete floor below.

Even though his head was bleeding profusely from massive cranial trauma and he was hemorrhaging internally, the blond managed to get to his feet and say, "It's just a flesh wound. I'm perfectly fine! Just a couple broken bones are nothing in Anime Land! Naruto gets way worse injuries from Sakura!" And with that said, Honey staggered off screen muttering to himself about stalking a couple more anime characters before attempting to fly again. They say all you have to do is throw yourself off a building and miss the ground; it's harder than it looks. But if Peter Pan can do it, so can I! All I have to do now is get a fairy and believe!

Ichijo and Sayuki exchanged confused looks, although Sayuki was the only one who was confused. Ichijo looked as if what Honey had done made perfect sense. "He's right you know. The only trick to flying is by throwing yourself off a building and missing the ground… momentarily," he said with a shrug. "That's… falling…." She muttered under breath, but the blond caught it. Tears welling up in his eyes, the blond began to sob like a five year old, despite having lived longer than Sayuki. "Thanks for ruining my dreams!!" he cried as he curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth like a child having a timeout.

Letting out a sigh, the vampire patted her fiancé's head before saying, "Come on, let's go home and read some manga…" This really brightened Takuma up as he shot out of his fetal position. Talk about quick recovery. "But, what about your friends?" he asked worriedly, not sure if they should leave without a proper good bye. But the girl simply shook her head, "No. They're better off without me interfering with their lives," Takuma frowned but decided not to go against her wishes.

Taking her hand up to his lips, his kissed it gently before saying, "Let's go, my princess…"

* * *

It had been as couple hours since the party had ended and everyone had returned to bed. Well, everyone except a few members of Ouran High's Host Club who were all busy cleaning up. The only three that weren't there were Haruhi Takashi Morinozuka and Honey. Only because the silent member of had found a bloodied mass of walking bones crossing through his room the moment he woke up. He was so ready to throw the demon out his window, but stopped when he realized who it really was; Honey. And the second realization hit in, Mori felt his heart stop beating, cutting off all blood circulation around his body. And in mere seconds he was rendered unconscious.

Luckily, Haruhi had decided to fetch the two and was there in time to witness this strangely funny yet horrific scene. Why she found it funny, not even she knew. It must have been the doing of the person known as 'the writer' whose sense of humor was finally going down the drain; along with her sanity.

Well, either way, now that those characters had been written out of the story for good, all that were left were the four boys, a worrywart, the devil twins, and the sullen bishounen. Tamaki, the worrywart, was like a damsel in distress as he continued to fret about Haruhi's safety; pacing back and forth, exploding on the twins a couple of times when they tried to tease him.

How he wished that he was the one who had received a heart attack, not Mori, so that he could be the one being nursed back to health by Haruhi. As he continued to wish, he was unable to ignore the millions of romantic images of what could happen between Takashi and Haruhi that flashed through his mind. Although those thoughts would have seemed completely innocent to others, to him, they were disturbing in every way. And the fact that the Host Club's President spoke his mind, ranting on and on, only tempted the twins to further fuel his 'imagination' with thoughts of Honey being an alien and kidnapping Haruhi to another dimension.

Today, it seemed that everyone was being too out of character for their own good; even Kyouya who would usually be reading a book or use his computer, wasn't doing anything of that sort. Instead, he sat in a corner, brooding silently. The Vice-president didn't even bother to chase away the three idiots who were better at creating messes than they were at cleaning them. He didn't even give them the evil look which would send a grown man cowering behind his mother's skirt. He looked as if he was in a world of his own and nothing else existed. The 'cool' type member was trying to numb all his senses with the emptiness he felt inside. The longing for something he could never grasp. It was just so unfair.

Feeling the lack of reprimanding from the Ootori member, the three main comedians from the Ouran Host Club stopped their nonsensical chatter. And with an unspoken (momentary) truce, the twins and Tamaki made their way towards their raven haired friend who sat alone in the corner of the room. Unsure of what to say, Hikaru waved his arms while Kaoru snapped his finger continuously in front of Kyouya's face, trying to break the Vice-President from his trance. The two continued this for several minutes, but to no avail. Tamaki simply sat on the ground and stared up at Kyouya's expressionless features, thinking of what he could possibly do. When snapping and clapping didn't work, the twins commenced their 'plan' by grabbing two metal trays and started to bang the two together like cymbals, calling out Kyouya's name in the process.

After several minutes of fruitless efforts, the Hitachiin twins sat down and decided amongst themselves on what had to be done about their senior. Maybe they could drench their senior in fruit punch, or maybe they could tie him up and hang him off the roof. Or, maybe they could do both.

After exchanging only a few diabolical words, the strong scent of smoke rising up to their nostrils caused the two to turn their attention to the source. Obviously they were wondering why there was a fire at such a late hour. And in their quick reaction time, Hikaru was readied with a bowl filled with fruit punch while Kaoru had his hands on a megaphone, ready to clear the mansion at a moment's notice. How Kaoru got the megaphone, he didn't know. But what he did know, was the fact that he had the strong urge for some karaoke; obviously one of the 'writer's random words.

But before the two could do either of the sorts, they realized what was truly going.

Tamaki had just taken one of Kyouya's books and was currently set ablaze with a flamethrower which he kept in his back pocket in case of an emergency. Now there were many questions that needed to be asked. What kind of emergency would need the use of something g like that? Maybe if they were stuck in the woods and needed to burn a way through the trees, but that would cause a forest fire. But, the real question that needed to be asked was, 'how the hell did he fit that thing in his back pocket??'.

Men's pockets are so useful…

Flames licked the edges of the pages, dancing in the air as it sent small puffs of grey into the air. The Hitachiin twins stared in wide eyed horror as they watched one of Kyouya's unread novels go up in flames. This was something unheard of; something absurd. No one would do such a thing unless they wished for death. Tamaki was a goner.

The twins waited for a reaction, but there was none. No growl, no glare, no fit of rage, not even the slightest hint of an ominous aura. There was absolutely no reaction. Their vice president must have been too depressed to be saved. It was as if he had set up an even stronger wall than usual to separate himself and those who were deemed stupid.

Well, if Kyouya had broken out of his state, Tamaki would be dead. I guess you can't have both of them. Though, the twins were silently hoping that Tamaki was the one who didn't come out alive. If that were to happen, Hikaru would have a better chance with Haruhi. Sadly, you can't always get what you want in life.

Tamaki, who was obviously unaware of the danger he was deliberately placing himself in, grabbed Kyouya by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth furiously. As he did so, the blond continued to bellow Kyouya's name with each shake. The twins could only watch from their seat as the President started to swing his friend about, the two almost looked like an idiot dancing with a rag doll.

The blond haired sophomore had no idea that he had accidentally shook the Vice-president's from his face, cracking ever so slightly the moment its thin frame hit the hard surface.

The soft tinkling noise of glass shards landing to the floor seemed to do the trick. For at that very moment, Kyouya shot up from his slouched position but stopped. His rigid form froze everyone in their positions as his eyes slowly scanned his surrounding before landing on his ruined glasses. Every muscle in his body froze and his breathing seemed to pause for over a minute. When Kyouya finally decided to move, Tamaki couldn't help but recoil. Kyouya's expression was unreadable since the twins and Tamaki were staring at his hunched back. And that fact made them feel rather unnerved. What was he going to do to them? Well, mainly Tamaki, so at least the twins had a chance to escape.

Only seconds later did Kyouya seemed to erupt with black flames. His entire being seemed to be filled with evil and malice, like the devil himself, as he slowly turned to face Tamaki. His eyes were slanted and glowing with flames. Obviously, that was not a good sign. Tamaki gulped, knowing exactly what was coming for him.

_**(And now we shall change the scene to a delightful sunrise over the mansion and birds chirping, singing their songs, ignoring Tamaki's cries and screams of terror as he receives his duly punishment.) Interpret that however you like**_

With Tamaki unconscious, soaked with fruit punch and tied to the roof, Kyouya hopped onto one of his family's owned helicopters and headed back to his main house, saying something about swearing off women forever. The twins were the only two who were awake, or conscious for that matter. Leaning out from his bedroom window, Kaoru prodded Tamaki with a ten meter long stick, just to check if he were alive. He received a near mute groan. But hey, at least he's alive. Turning his gaze to Hikaru who had been in thought for a long time, he waited for his older brother to speak. When he did, these words escaped Hikaru's lips. "Kaoru, do you know what a time like this calls for?" cocking his head to the side Kaoru had a quizzical look on his face. "What?"

"_Make up sex!!"_

_**End…**_

**

* * *

A/N: **I thought this was a K+ rated story!

The ending was supposed to be drastically different, more sad than comedic, but the plot was too long, so I had to rush the ending. Seeing as how I used over12,000 words.

- The story was rushed . (needs editing. Especially at the end)

**Oh and the junk that Ichijo is talking about it explained in my Vampire Knight comedy one shot**_** '**__**Immortality can mess with your mind. Seriously**__**'. **_Blatant Advertising**Just check it out by going to my profile. Or follow this link.**

Thoughts, comments, corrections? Review!

Please review. Please? TT^TT


End file.
